Through a Glass Wall
by ceroxon
Summary: This is a side story of "Do You Remember...?", told in Ranma's point of view after he left Akane and married Michiko. It also contains lemon scenes.


This is a side story of Do You Remember...?, told in Ranma's point of view after he left Akane and married Michiko. It also contains lemon scenes.

**Through a Glass Wall**

**By Bing and Kalaong**

**NOT MY FANFIC (Ceroxon) I found it on old website.**

A smile.

That's how all my visions start off. Visions of her. My love. My Akane.

My thoughts of her always filled me happiness. However, I have to say that thinking of Akane was pretty ironic. Outside my dream world, I happen to be committed to another woman.

Still, I daydreamed about Akane. Often I reminisced about my past with her. The times we shared together, good or bad. I was able to conjure up an image of her. An image that almost seemed so real that it was like she was right there before me.

Then I stopped. Completely.

It happened during my second year of marriage. I was twenty-one years old, living in San Francisco, California with Michiko. We had just graduated from college when we received a letter from my father and Mr. Tendo. They wanted Michiko and me to come and see the very first branch of the Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

I was confused with the feelings I felt. So I did what I did ever since I came to America and felt confused. I went to Silicon Valley and saw a friend of mine. One of the smartest, and one of the WEIRDEST people I ever met. Drake Newman. Card-carying British Anarchist. Genius programmer/engineer/mechanic. Bald by choice. Plays with artificial lightning. He has at least twenty pet pigeons and only eats MREs.

Good old Drake. When I got to his garage, he was fiddling with one of his lightning generators. After seeing the letter in my hand, he smiled at me and said, "I do believe that a love affair is better than a love less marriage. After all, I myself would rather be a real nobody than a fake somebody."

After hearing that, I didn't hesitate to take the invitation. I wanted to go home to Japan. To Akane.

"We could stay at Osaka," offered Michiko. "My father is there at his house."

My wife. I felt sorry for her. Here she was married to man who was pining for another woman, but she did her best to preserve our marriage.

I met Michiko Tanaka while we were in our freshman year. I was an exchange student. I felt lucky to be in America, and thankful that I was able to get away from my crazy life in Nerima, and not ot mention to escape that awkwardness between Akane and me after our disastrous wedding.

Michiko was in my business administration class where I happen to be be struggling with at the time. She not only gave me a hand to pass the class, but she also helped me adjust to the way of life here in the States. We were able to relate, somehow, even if we came from two different worlds.I suppose with her being Japanese changed that.

I was also awestruck by her beauty, intelligence and her independence. She had a cool yet charming and sophisticated attitude. I remember when I came home from Japan, after she had known my month long affair with Akane, she was her old usual self. She proceeded with the wedding plans as if nothing had happened.

I liked my wife. I just didn't love her. It's surprising how our marriage lasted for two years, but I suppose our hectic schedules at the university helped. Our conversations were cordial and we were polite to each other. To everyone around us, our marriage was perfect.

Sex with her was..fun. She would be so aggressive. She would dress in wonderful, sensous clothes. She would be ready for me, hold me, guide me inside her as I pushed into her. She would move well with me, soft, wet, and inviting, and give the most kawaii little gasps as she came. But, late at night, as she setlled into sleep, her face would twist, into something that made my skin crawl. Arrogant, with this starngely pitched laugh...I would run like hell from even a hint of a cat. If I ever went Nekoken, I don't know what would happen. Maybe I'd run away forever. Maybe I'd beat her up. Maybe I'd kill her.

Oh, Kami-sama...

Inside, I was screaming. I couldn't stand it. I wanted a divorce. I figured two years of marriage was enough to pay for the "debt" my father, my friends and I supposedly owed the Tanakas.

Then that fateful letter from Japan arrived and three weeks later, we flew to Japan. I was finally going home. Home to see Akane.

I stayed at Osaka the night we arrived at Japan. However, on the next day, I took a train to Nerima without Michiko.

I arrived before noon. My mother was surprised, but she was pleased to see me. We proceeded going into the house where she served me some snack.

She smiled fondly at me as I ate. She missed me, she said. She wished I lived closer.

"Where's Pop?" I asked.

""He's at Ichikawa with Mr. Tendo. They're making last minute preparations for the opening at Ichikawa."

"Good. I'm glad he's not here. I didn't want my homecoming to be ruined."

My mom looked at me for along moment. Then she said, "I wasn't expectiong you to come here today. I thought you said that you were arriving with Michiko and her father."

"I did."

"Then-"

"I changed my mind."

"How's married life?"

"I was forced to marry a woman I didn't love, Mom. How do you think it is?"

"Ranma..."

"As soon as we get back to America, I'm filing for a divorce."

Mom nodded. "We've never had a divorce in the family before, but if that's what you want..."

"It IS what I want. I can't pretend that everything has just been fine for the past two years. If it weren't for Pop or my so called friends, things wouldn't be this way."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Ranma, you had no choice. You had to do the right thing."

"I know. I remember..."

_"But I asked her to marry me last night, Pop. She said yes. I'm marrying her. I love her. There's no way I'm going to change my mind."_

_I heard the door open and footsteps walking up behind me. My father looked at me and said, "Try telling that to them."_

_I whirled around and saw Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo looking at me with their faces firm._

_Mousse said, "Since this involved us, we thought it was fair to include ourselves in this discussion, Saotome"_

_My eyes went small. "There's nothing to discuss. I'm not marrying Michiko. I am marrying Akane."_

_Shampoo smirked. "You marry violent girl. Don't make Shampoo laugh."_

_"Well, then, laugh, Shampoo. Akane said yes when I proposed to her last night."_

_"Is not true."_

_Ryoga spoke up quietly. "Yes, it is, Shampoo. Ranma and Akane had been seeing each other secretly for the past month."_

_She shook her head vehemently. "A month nothing! Three years pass. Nothing happen."_

_I crossed my arms and gave her a smug look. "You'd be surprised at just exactly what's been happening, Shampoo. But I won't go into details about what's been going between me and Akane. It's not kiddie material."_

_Her eyes turned livid. "You lie!"_

_"I wouldn't lie a thing about that."_

_In one swift, graceful move, Shampoo raised her hand to attack. I saw two fingers ready to dive at my eyes. I caught her wrist and squeezed it._

_"Don't even try it, Shampoo." I let go of her wrist._

_Shampoo nursed her wrist with her other hand as she yelled at me. "How dare airen share slut's bed! Airen mine! Not Akane's!"_

_"Shampoo, when are you ever going to get it to your head that I wasn't yours in the first place!" I shouted. "And I don't give a rat's ass about that stupid Chinse Amazon Law of yours! We're in Japan! Not in China! Most importantly, I don't love you! I never did!"_

_Shampoo said nothing. Tears filled her eyes, but they never fell._

_I took a deep breath and looked at the three of them. "My heart belongs to someone else. I'm not marrying anyone but Akane, so you can kiss that cure goodbye." I started to head for the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To Akane's. I'm going over there right now so we can elope! And I'm going to tell her why it had to come down to this. I'm going to tell her about this whole deal!"_

_Ryoga blocked the door. "You can't do that!"_

_"Why not, P-chan?" I asked in a mocking voice._

_"If you tell her, she'll have to know about me. You can't tell her! It's a warrior's code!"_

_"Look, Ryoga, I kept your promise long enough!"_

_"Damn you, Saotome! I've already lost her to you! She'll hate me forever if you tell her!"_

_"Well, that's just too bad."_

_I took a step, but Ryoga was still in my way. He stood in fighting stance. "I'm not letting you out, Ranma."_

_"Stay the hell out of my way, Ryoga," I told him through clenched teeth. "If you don't, I'll kick your ass."_

_"Try me!"_

_Like lightning, I headed straight for Ryoga. My fist reached out for his abdomen and I manage to strike him twice before he could even make a move. I didn't think he even knew what hit him as he went limp like a rag doll. Someone cried out. I didn't know who it was. My mother perhaps._

_As Ryoga went down on the floor unconscious, I ran out of the kitchen. I saw Mr. Tanaka, who had been quietly sipping his sake, look up at me._

_I turned to him and said, "You can't buy me, Tanaka. There's no way I'm going to marry your daughter over a jar of Nannichuan! You can just kiss my ass!"_

_I ran outside and leaped up to the roof. The full moon was shining brightly in the background. I kept running until I saw three figures loom before me. I came to a sudden halt. From the darkness emerged my father, Shampoo, and Mousse._

_Mousse's hands formed into fists. "How dare you! You made our lives hell! It's time you pay us back! There's no way you're going to give up our chance to be cured because of Akane!"_

_My father spoke up. "Hold it, Mousse. It seems to me that Ranma is not the problem here. It's Akane."_

_"Then we get rid of problem," said Shampoo triumphantly._

_My skin grew cold as I realized what they were talking about. My voice dropped. "No...no... you wouldn't..."_

_"Shampoo glad to do it."_

_Mousse nodded. "I'm not about to let Togenkyo and Jusenkyo happen all over again."_

_"Indeed," agreed my father._

_"You...you're all bluffing!" I shouted._

_My father pointed at me. "I taught you a lot of what you know, but not all I know. The Uni-Sen-Ken is not my peak of ability."_

_Shampoo added with full of pride, "I greatest warrior of Joketsuzoku."_

_Mousse said, "And you can't be with her every minute of everyday for the rest of your life. You have to sleep sometime. Your guard wil drop and you'll run to her and nothing will be wrong, and it will happen again and again until you forget completely, and then she will die."_

_My father let out a cold smile. "And you'll just be a raving, paranoid lunatic to the police, and we'll just be at the funeral. We'll say we're sorry, but it had to happen eventually. You'll have no proof. You'll just be left with this damn curse and a dead wife."_

_"If you attack now, we out before you," Shampoo said. "We get Akane."_

_"Think about it, son. Do you honestly think you can handle us especially when you try to protect Akane?" asked my father._

_Mousse said, "It's over, Ranma. and I don't even have to mention what will happen if you kill us."_

_I had no choice._

Mom had to go to the market to buy some vegetables for dinner that night. She told me to rest, but of course I didn't do that. I left our house and eventually found myself where I always felt belonged.

The Tendo-Saotome dojo.

As I stood in front of the dojo, I felt reborn. I loved the dojo. I suppose that sounds strange since it's just a building, but this place really meant so much to me.

I went inside and looked around as if I was seeing it for the first time. I walked towards the wall just under the sign that said WARRIOR. I put my hand against it, remembering a hole there made by Akane when we first sparred. I smiled at the memory of it.

The noise behind me shook me out of my reverie. I whirled around and saw a woman with long brown hair and a very gentle face. My eyes widened as I broke into a smile.

"Kasumi!" I exclaimed.

She stared at me for a moment and smiled back. "Why, Ranma!"

We exchanged a brief hug. Good ol' Kasumi. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at her. She still looked the same as the last time as I had seen her, and I was glad that she hadn't changed.

"You look well, Ranma."

"Thanks. You look pretty terrific yourself."

"I was just closing the dojo. Father must have forgotten to lock it before he and your father left for Ichikawa this morning." Kasumi looked at me. "Why don't you come in at the house? I just made a fresh pot of tea."

As we headed for the house, she made amiable talk. "I heard that you were coming back here to Nerima to see the opening of the school. Isn't it exciting? You will actually witness the debut of the first branch."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Where's your wife? I imagined that you would bring her with you."

"Oh, she's at Osaka with her father."

"I can't wait to meet her."

I settled myself in the tearoom while Kasumi prepared the tea. I looked outside, gazing at the pond where Pop and I would spar every morning. I remembered whoever it was who lost would take a dip into the pond and eventually turn into his cursed form. I smiled sadly, somehow, knowing that it will never happen. I've been cured for the past two years now. Of course, it was a blessing now that I didn't have to worry about being splashed with cold water and not changing into my female form. Sometimes, though, I missed that part of me. I know it's weird since I always felt that my curse was such a nuisance, and I never had a moment's peace since I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo. Now that I was a full man again, things had been quiet in my life. Things were...normal. I suppose I still had to get used to the change.

Kasumi arrived with the tea. As she served me my drink, I noticed something sparkling on one of her fingers.

I nodded towards her. "Nice ring."

Kasumi blushed. "Oh, thank you. Dr. Tofu proposed to me last month. We are getting married in three months or so."

"Well, what do you know? He finally did it."

"I suppose you can say that. Next year, Nabiki is getting married to Kuno."

"Tatewaki Kuno?" I took a sip of my tea and shook my head. "Man. What is this world coming to?"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him, Ranma. Nabiki was nice enough to put off her own wedding for awhile. She said that she wanted me to get married before she did. She said I needed to get a life of my own."

"Yep. That sounds like Nabiki alright."

We sat in silence. I stared down at my teacup. Something had been bugging me at the back of my mind, and I knew that it would never rest until I knew the answer.

I cleared my throat and spoke up in a low voice. "Kasumi, I know that I'm probably a real ass for asking this, but I have to know. How's...how's Akane?"

Kasumi gave me a wide-eyed look. "Akane? Why, she's fine, Ranma."

"Uh...is she coming to the opening at Ichikawa?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid that won't happen."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all day." My voice was firm. There was no way that I crossed the Pacific to find out about Akane, only to be brushed off like this.

She hesitated. "Well, alright. You see, Ranma, Father no longer accepts Akane as his heir."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because she eloped with someone two years ago. Someone whom Father never even met."

I could barely choke out the word. "Elope? As in marry?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Who did she marry?"

"Kouhei Sato."

Kouhei Sato? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Kasumi went on. "Father was angry. He said that Akane was no longer welcomed in his house. He said that Akane was a disgrace to the Tendo family. You see...she was pregnant when they eloped."

"P-pregnant?"

"She has a two year old boy now."

I was horrified. I tried to convince myself that this was a bad dream, but something told me to face the reality. I could barely breathe when I asked, "Is she...is she happy?"

"Yes. She sent me a picture awhile back. Would you...would you like to see it?"

Slowly, I nodded. Kasumi excused herself and got up to get the picture. My mind reeled with shock. Akane married! To someone else!

Kasumi returned and handed over the snapshot she was carrying. "Here."

I took it with trembling hands. In the photograph, Akane was sitting next to Kouhei. I recognized him immediately as the guy who had asked for her one afternoon while I was at her apartment. He had his arm around Akane who was holding a baby on her lap. The baby was smiling and squinting at the same time.

The picture shattered my world. I remembered the time when I thought Akane had chosen Shinnosuke over me. That same painful feeling I had then returned, but this time it was much worse.

I looked at the back of the picture where Akane had written a small message. It said: _Our little family. Love, Akane._

I had no trouble giving back the picture to Kasumi. "Here you go."

Kasumi took it back. "Their son's name is Hikaru."

"Hikaru...that's...that's a nice name..."

Oh, Akane! How could you marry someone else and have his son? Because I told you that I didn't love you?

I glanced up at Kasumi. "Where do they live?"

She gave me a strange look but didn't reply.

"I'm...I'm just curious."

There was a hesitation in her voice. "Takasaki." Then she added. "It's very far from here."

"Oh."

"More tea?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Kasumi changed the subject from there. She told me more news about what else was happening in Nerima. Ryoga and Ukyou married last year, and they were expecting a child. Shampoo, as it turned out, finally married Mousse a few months ago. I was barely listening since my mind kept drifting back and forth to the fact that Akane got married.

An hour later, I thanked Kasumi for the tea and left. I trudged back to the house with a heavy heart. I went straight to my room to lie down on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. An image of Akane smiling at me entered my mind. I smiled to myself and remembered how I last saw her before I said goodbye.

_On that same night that incident happened on the roof, I went to Akane's place again. It was past midnight when I got there. I climbed up to her window and saw her. She was just wearing that kawaii longshirt, the one with two hearts on it. She was at the doorway saying goodbye to Kouhei Sato. Slowly, I opened the window and crept inside. I hid behind the wall and kept myself out of sight until he left and closed the door behind him._

_Akane was heading to the kitchen table where she had her schoolwork scattered. As I watched her, I thought about how they would they suddenly come in and disrupt her normal life._

_I came out from the shadows just as she turned around and saw me._

_Akane gasped and dropped the papers she had been holding. "Ranma!"_

_"Akane."_

_"Baka! You scared me!" She bent down and picked up the papers and put them away. She approached me and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"_

_I didn't answer her. I took her in my arms and held her tight. I love her. I would always love her. Gently, she pushed me at arms's length and looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "Ranma?"_

_Kami-sama! She was so beautiful. My hand swept strands of black hair from her soft brown eyes. Kami-sama! She was so beautiful. I stared at her lovingly. I wanted her face to be forever etched in my memory._

_I kissed her passionately and she responded with equal fervor. Then I took lifted her into my arms and carried her to her bed._

_I lay down beside her. Careful. I want to this to be good...the best. Because it would be the last._

_I gently lay my hand on her thigh, and slide the side of her longshirt up revealing those silly polka-dot panties. I smile at the sight of them, and kiss her. She has that spunky look in her eyes that I have always loved as she pulls the string out of my trousers. I kick them off as she pulls off my shirt. I pull her close and breath in the sweet scent of her hair as I slip that shirt off her._

_I look at her again. She's got a simple white sports bra and those ridiculous polka dot panties. And I'm in thse yellow boxers. Check that. She 's gotten me out of them. She's reaching down for her panties, and I catch her hand. Not yet._

_I pull of the sports bra and gaze at her soft white breasts. Wonderful I could even say, as Ilean towrad them to take one firm nipple into my mouth...beautiful. Like every part of her. She is moaning as I feats on her. Gently. I roll the hard nipple between my teeth, and then switch to the other. I want her to remember this. I want to leave her with this feeling. I want her to feel loved. She is gasping for breath as I let her nipple fall from my lips, and lean up to taste her sweet lips._

_My hand rubs at the edge of those soft cotton polka dot panties as I devour her lips. My hands slide under the cotton to touch the sliky skin beneath. As I touch the soft, downy hair, she thrusts her hips at my hand, She is shaking in my grasp as my fingers delve into her sex. Touching her. Feeling her._

_I want her. But I can't keep her. I can only have her...for this one glorious night._

_I pull my hand from her wonderful sex as I move above her sweaty , shaking body. I grip the panties and pul them down. Her sweet, moist treasure is revealed to my eyes for the last time. I want her. But I cannot have her. No. Do not think of that. Just show her. Just love her._

_She is spreading her legs. Reaching up to me. Kissing me. I move slightly , and the head of my manhood is pressed against her warm, wet opening. She is watching me. She loves me. And Ilove her. For tonight, that will be enough._

_I push down, and enter her. She greets me with a warm tug, pullingme deeper into her welcoming wetness. Her legs spread wider, welcoming me as I settle into the cup of her sex, the embrace of her hips. I am happy. No later. Only now. Here. Now. Love. She wraps her legs around me, kissing me with that starnge, wonderful strength that she alone possesses._

_I pull away, almost leaving her body, and push within her embrace gain. She is here. I am here._

_I pull away again, and push inside her, and she presses her hips into mine, and I pull away again, and I push into her thrust again. Now locked in our dance, I pull away my face from hers and gaze upon her. He face is flushed. She is breathing hard. Strands of blue-black hair dance across her brow. Her eyes are closed, and I sweep the strands of hair away, tucking them into those pageboy locks that fit her like a glove. Her eyes open, and I see something there._

_A dream. Waking up in our bed every morning for the rest of our lives. Our children. She would be such a wonderful mother. Watching them grow up. Sitting on the porch, gazing at the koi pond, old, but not alone. Together. Unto the next world. I blink and it is gone._

_I am trapped, and this will be our last time togther._

_I let my face fall to hers and kiss her again, wanting to remember the sweet tatste of her lips. Her body arches against mine in orgasm. She spasms against me, shaking in my arms, holding me tight, and I climax, pouring my wet heat intoher. She comes again, fingers tangled in my hair, moaning my name._

_I let my head rest on her shoulder, holding her in my arms for the last time, not moving. I could hear her ragged yet soft breathing against my ear. It would be better to have you live, Akane...even if it means I would lose you._

_I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. I let the tears fall and they trickled between my cheek and hers._

_I felt her hands lift my head and found myself looking down at her. "Ranma? You're...you're...crying? Why?"_

_I shook my head. "Nothing." Everything._

_She let out a small smile and wiped my tears for me. "I love you, Ranma Saotome."_

_"I know." I kissed her softly._

_That night, I watched her close her eyes and succumbed into her own world of dreams. There's a time of deepest sleep where a persons face looses all tension, and a person's innermost nature is revealed. Most morons just see a person's face crammed into a pillow, a drop of saliva from the corner of one's mouth. I see...gentle strength. Fierce beauty. And love. Everything that could make my life complete. But if I try to claim it, it will pop like a rainbow on a bubble._

_Damn you, Oyagi._

_Damn you forever._

As the memory faded, I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my overnight bag, which I hadn't touched since I arrived that morning. I ran outside just in time to see my mother coming inside the house.

"Ranma?" She was surprised. "Where are you going?'

"I won't be gone long, Mom. If Michiko calls, tell her that I went to visit a friend. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I sprinted off before she could protest another word.

Several minutes later, I was on a train heading for Takasaki.

Kasumi wasn't kidding when she said that Takasaki was far. It was over a five hour train ride. I slept during the trip, but woke up every once in awhile questioning myself if I was doing the right thing. I told myself that this was wrong and that I should go back to Michiko, but I never did get off the train when I had the chance.

I arrived at Takasaki late in the afternoon. As soon as I got off the train, I went to the nearest phone booth I could find. I then looked up Kouhei Sato's name in the directory book. As soon as I got the address, I hailed a taxi and told him my destination.

The Satos lived in a quiet neighborhood. The houses were much like the ones in Nerima. I asked the driver to drop me off a few houses down across the street from Sato's. Then I walked my way down the street towards the Sato residence.

Their house was the biggest one in the neighborhood. It was white two-story home with a black roof. They had a beautiful garden filled with flowers and well manicured shrubs. It was such a perfect looking home. The thought of Akane living there gave me a sinking feeling.

As I stood across the street, I wondered if she was with her husband. If she was, did I ever cross her mind?

My heart thumped wildly. I wanted to see her. I longed for her with all my body, heart and soul.

I heard a car coming, and instincts told me to hide. I jumped behind the nearest tree and hid myself. I was just in time to see the car had pulled up in front of their house.

The car door opened and a man wearing a suit came out. He was tall and had dark hair. He wore glasses. He was carrying a suitcase in one hand and a bouquet of roses in another. I could tell from the way he stood and carried himself that he came from a well-to-do family.

Someone opened the door from the house. I watched as a little boy emerge. He ran towards the bespectacled man who put down his suitcase to welcome him in open arms. The boy put his tiny arms around his neck and hugged him, letting out peals of laughter.

The next events came very slowly. A woman came out of the house. She was wearing a long dress with an apron over it. Her hair was just above her shoulders. When she saw the man and the boy, she broke out into a smile. A smile which I dreamed about for two years.

Akane.

Kouhei put the boy down and gave the flowers to Akane. She let out a girlish laugh as she accepted them. She smiled again at him and gave him a hug.

My heart screamed out. Damn it, Akane! You're mine!

I wanted to rush there, take her in my arms and tell her that I was sorry and that I still loved her. But it was as if I was separated from everything by a wall of glass. I watched Hikaru jumping up and down and hugging them at their legs. But I could not move toward them. Both Kouhei and Akane glanced down at him and laughed. The boy eventually let go of them. Then Kouhei put his arm around Akane. Together they went inside the house with their son leading the way. The sound of the door shutting behind them echoed in my mind.

I came out of my hiding place and stared at their home. I felt my eyes water with tears, but I blinked them back. Goodbye, Akane. I turned around and walked away.

I never looked back.

When I returned to my parent's house early in the morning, I found Michiko sitting on the steps at the front. When she saw me, she stood up and ran towards me. She gave me a hug.

"Ranma, where have you been? I was so sick and worried about you."

I could tell her the truth. I could tell her that I went to see Akane, but Akane was long gone now. She went on with her life, and that meant that I should, too.

I said, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

Michiko looked up at me with curiosity. "Ranma?"

I gave her a smile. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Michiko smiled back and moved myhand to touch her breast. "Ok."

"Uhhh, Michiko?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get a dog?"

Buddhism tenet says that desire is the source of all unhappiness.

Drake once said to me, "There is a rule to life. Take control or lose control."

Well, he's American.

Well, I'm Japanese.

I desire Akane, and that makes me unhappy.

Or maybe I've lost control and I don't have the slightest idea of getting it back.

And I saw everything I ever wanted through a glass wall.

Notes:

The title Through a Glass Wall from the scene where Ranma was watching the Sato family from a distance. If you look at a situation where you're inside a house looking at the outside world through a window. You can see what's happening, but you can't be a part of that since there's a barrier. It's the same with Ranma. He sees Akane's world and finds himself that he could no longer be a part of that anymore. He could do nothing but watch since he knows that Akane is happy with her new life.

This fanfic to show how Ranma came to a point where he had to let go of Akane and how he came to love Michiko. That tears up some of you out there, but it really isn't impossible for that to happen.

In Chapter 12, no one told Akane that they threatened to kill her. Neither Shampoo or Mousse would dare admit that they wanted to kill her. Mousse would do anything for Shampoo which is also a good reason he agreed to go along with Genma and Shampoo's plan. Ryoga confessed from his point of view. Why wasn't Ryoga included in the plan? Simple. He would never agree to it. He loves Akane like Ranma loves her. Because Ranma knocked him out, Ryoga knew nothing of the plan. This is also why Ryoga and Ranma still remained friends in Do You Remember...?

The character Drake Newman belongs to Kalaong I KNOW he's cool, but I have palns for him. But, if you'll be faithful to him, I will lend him out. And if you really wanna get into him, he's not just an Anarchist. He's an Invisible. Plans, plans...

"The butcher with the sharpest knife...has the warmest heart."-No.6-The Prisoner; A Change of Mind.

Kalaong and Bing sincerely hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. You can email them for comments or questions at Kalaong or bing .

Thanks! ^_^


End file.
